fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Boland
Jimmy Boland was a 13 year old who lost his entire family and was with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Pre-invasion Jimmy skipped school that day of the invasion to see a movie. His mother, father and younger sister died in the attack. Since then, he joined up with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and became one of their youngest fighters. Season 1 Jimmy met up with Cpt. Weaver, Hal and Tom Mason when they arrived back from Boston. He was surprised to learn Cpt. Jameson was killed and wondered aloud who would command the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment now. Later, when the militia begins to pull back from Boston, Jimmy assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with the others, he began moving guns and ammo while listening to war stories from Click and Anthony. The main story was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. After leaving Boston and arriving at Belmont, Hal finds Jimmy and asks him to go with Tom's handpicked squad to go back for food. As Jimmy is getting ready, Dai comes over and starts to help duct tape mags together for Jimmy. When Jimmy asks him if there will be a lot of Skitters, Dai shrugs and then says lets go. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Jimmy, along with Dai, Click, Anthony, Karen, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their raid into Boston. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which one to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. Jimmy was later relieved of duty when he made the mistake to try and save his dog who was used to check whether the armory was empty or not. He later requested to return to this duty when Terry Clayton claimed that the Skitters were going to attack and Weaver granted him permission. Later that night, Jimmy and a fighter named Parker were attacked by a Mech and a skitter. Although Weaver, Tom and Clayton were able to push the Mech back, the Skitter pursued Jimmy into the school where he tried to fight it off. Unfortunately, he ran out of bullets. At that moment, Weaver arrived and killed the Skitter. He then comforted the terrified Jimmy as a father would. Battle of Fitchburg When Ben got back to camp Jimmy asked Ben why he couldn’t shoot the Skitter when it was about to attack Dai. Ben responded he’d never killed anything before, that it’s harder than it looks. After Ben quotes Sun Tzu about knowing your enemy, Jimmy responds saying they’re in a war with them, that they want all humans dead. Ben says Jimmy doesn’t understand and lists all the things they have done to his family, saying he knows them better than anyone. Ben says he hates them more than Jimmy could possibly know. He tells him how he wants to kill them all. When Rick and Ben were sent by Weaver to find a hole in the enemy lines, Jimmy followed Ben and Rick for some time, eventually they heard him. Jimmy revealed himself to the two boys and said he was making sure they didn’t get into trouble. Rick and Ben then heard the buzzing, meaning Skitters were nearby so they hid in a pharmacy. Season 2 A few days after Tom's return to the 2nd Mass, Ben and Jimmy went out in search of Skitters, they found a pack of three in the woods. Using new dragons breath rounds, Jimmy waits as Ben attracts the three to their location. Jimmy shoots and kills two of the skitters, before firing at the red eyed skitter. The skitter dodges the round, before Jimmy approaches for a close range kill. The skitter again dodges his attack, before pushing Jimmy into a tree, impaling him on a branch. As Ben approaches to kill the skitter, it raises its hand, causing the spines on Ben's back to glow and stopping him. Jimmy later dies from his wounds after an attempt is made to save his life. Season 3 Jimmy is among those honored with "leaves" on the Liberty Tree, his leaf was put up by Ben. Trivia *Jimmy was the youngest fighter. *Jimmy had a very close relationship with Captain Weaver. *Jimmy skipped school the day of the attack, which saved his life. *Jimmy blamed himself for the death of his parents and sister. *Jimmy had a dog named Nemo in the beginning of the series. Appearances Gallery Fs eps109 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery09 512x341.jpg jimmy.jpg Falling-Skies-S1x06-Something-is-afoot-in-Falling-Skies-640x348.jpg Falling-Skies-201-202-Behind-the-Scenes-Pictures-7-1024x768.jpg Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2